


Bring Back What Once was Mine

by HotCocoaaa



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Ha h, I have a lot of feelings okay, Infinity War Aftermath, Infinity War broke me, One Shot, Other, SO, Spoilers, What Have I Done, im not shooketh YOURE shooketh, s o r r y, so uh You guys remember Tangled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 22:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14507310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotCocoaaa/pseuds/HotCocoaaa
Summary: At first it’s a hazy memory, it trickles in slowly.“Flower, gleam and glow,”It’s sitting there, on that dark spaceship, nothing to lose, nothing to gain, when that damned memory comes to him...“Bring back what once was mine.”Just bring them back. He can’t be alone again.





	Bring Back What Once was Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I
> 
>  
> 
> I’d say I’m sorry but if I’m gonna suffer you’re gonna suffer too.

Tony, after everything, after he takes Nebula’s hand, after they raid and fix a ship, after they figure out where they’re going, does he remember something.

He’s long since collected all of Peters ashes that he could- theres a single little vial, he has, of Peters ashes.

 _Not dead_ , he tells himself, _not yet._  

And it’s when he’s sitting alone, on the cot in the stolen spaceship he and Nebula are piloting, supposed to be sleeping but never able, he remembers.

At first it’s a hazy memory, it trickles in slowly as they pass a large golden star.

He and Peter had watched Tangled, recently. They’d been curled up on the couch, Peter sandwiched between Tony and a too busy Pepper as his Aunt worked a late shift because of money she refused to take.

It’s sitting there, on that dark spaceship, nothing to lose, nothing to gain, when that damned memory comes to him...

“Flower, gleam and glow,” Peter had softly sang along, with the movie Rapunzle, as she had healed Flinn Ryder.

“Let your power shine,” and Tony grips the little vial as hard as he dares, those damned words coming back to haunt him. The light from the star they pass slowly peers in through the cracks of the frost bitten window, and his voice wavers harshly as he desperately tries to remember how it ever came to this.

“Make the clock reverse,” and he thinks, on the life he was building, with Pepper, with Peter, with Rhodey and Vision and even May. He thinks of the wedding he was going to have, the dream of the kid that he didn’t even realize he was beginning to have, until he was lost.

“Bring back what once, was mine,” Peter’s gone, crumpled to ash in his arms, and Pepper and Rhodey are as good as dead as the rest of half the universe. May might be dead too. He’s as good as lost everything.

“Heal what has been hurt,” he doesn’t ever think he can heal the damage his heart has suffered.

“Change the fates design,” and oh if he could. They were so close- _so close_. But in the end, Quill had lost it, and everything had fallen.

“Save what has been lost,” save his home, save his heart, save his family, save his _soul_.

“Bring back what once, was mine,” and tears drop unbidden down his cheeks, splashing soundlessly onto the small vial of Peters ashes, reflecting the soft glowing yellow light of the passing star. Some part of him, some small part, wants so desperately to wish and believe and _hope_ that this silly little children’s song can really do as it promises- but then he opens his eyes, and remembers that he is one of the last, a battle worn soldier, fighting a war they could never win, never even hope to. He had had everything, almost. He had had Pepper, he had Rhodey walking again, he’d almost had a situation induced best friend even better at yelling than him, and he’d almost had a son.

Almost.

“What once was, mine.”

Too bad everything turns to ashes, in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> :^)
> 
>  
> 
> I regret seeing that movie. 
> 
>  
> 
> _:^))))_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Lyrics:
> 
> Flower gleam and glow  
> Let your power shine  
> Make the clock reverse  
> Bring back what once was mine  
> Heal what has been hurt  
> Change the fates design  
> Save what has been lost  
> Bring back what once was mine,  
> What once was mine


End file.
